


Couriered

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A first meeting.





	

“You are here for a reason.”  


The voice that rings out is lightly accented, warm and welcoming, with the slightest aftertaste of amusement like a caf-sting on the tongue. Baze turns slowly, trying to seek out the mouth behind the voice. 

“People are normally in places for reasons,” he says, when he finds them. “Whether they know it or not.”

“How very spiritually deep of you.”  


“I heard it from someone,” he shrugs, and looks away. The man’s face is young, but his eyes are not. He’s dressed like a monk, and Baze has heard all about them.   


Guardians, they call them. Guardians of the Whills. There are tales upon tales, and they are probably more true than not. That is the part which worries him.

“The Force brought you here. I can see it.”  


“You are blind,” he points out, which he thinks he shouldn’t have to, but he does all the same.”  


“It does not mean I cannot see.”  


Baze frowns as the blind man rises, walking towards him unerringly. His sightless eyes stare like milky galaxies as he comes in too close, and the smile is somehow always there. He stands, his staff pushed into the sand, his head cocked as if listening to something Baze cannot hear.”

“The Force brought me here to deliver the parcel.”  


“It did,” he confirms.  


“And it is delivered.”

“You are.”  


Okay. Starting to get a bit creepy. “I should… go.” Before the monk says any more.

“You will return.” The man turns and walks back to the door. He must remember where it is, because he doesn’t falter in the slightest. He walks through it, leaving Baze on his own.  


The strange buzz on the edges of his consciousness gets louder, and he makes his legs go faster as he flees. He’s not sure what he feels about this, but he doesn’t know if he _will_ come back, if the courier company asks him to again. 

It’s… weird. Heavy with mystic wrongness. Baze shudders, and jumps back on his bike. 

(He is there, again, before the week is out.)

(But that time, he doesn’t flee.)


End file.
